


Revenge is a Klaus Speciality

by kasey1939



Series: Revenge [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Klaus punished everyone, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasey1939/pseuds/kasey1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one attempt to many to end his life Klaus decides that he’s let things go to often lately and now he has to put everyone in their place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Katherine & Elijah

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Done%20Story%20Banners/Revenge.jpg.html)
> 
>   
>    
> 

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/revenge/Chapter%201.jpg.html)

  
  


**This story was inspired by Revenge is a Confession of Pain by GhostInThePhoto over on FF.net. Disclaimer : I own nothing associated with the Vampire Diaries everything even close to being a part of that belongs to Julie Plec, the CW, and others who most definitely aren't me.**

Klaus looked around the cellar with an emotion he could only call satisfaction, bordering on pride. For too long he’d let things go, just let them slide because there was something more important to contend with on the horizon. First the curse, then making his hybrids, his father after that, then his mother, and on and on it went seeming to never end.

Now however, they had all gone a step to far. Not only did they try to unsire his hybrids and spark a mutiny against him, but they also had the nerve to desicate him. Him! He was the original hybrid if he hadn’t continued to let infraction after infraction go without answer they would never have attempted such a foolish thing. Oh, well, better late than never he supposed. 

Going down his mental list he counted off his… guests and their crimes as his eyes fell upon them.

One, the deceitful bitch who kept him from ending his curse five centuries before, Katerina Petrova, he’d had her in his grasp once before but let her go but now she had foolishly returned to him. 

Two, his own love struck brother Elijah, time and again he reached out to his brother only to have his hand slapped away for another, usually a Petrova. Well, if nothing else at least he was consistent. 

Three, his latest doppelganger and continuous source of annoyance Elena Gilbert, that foolish girl had plotted against not only him but his entire family on more than one occasion, going so far as to side with Ester.

Four, Stefan’s headstrong dull-witted brother, Damon Salvatore, he hadn’t really cared what the fool did until he’d learned of the bastards crimes against Caroline when she was still human, crimes that as far as he could see had gone unpunished until now. 

Five, his former friend, Stefan Salvatore, the man had deceived him time and again betraying their friendship and showing no loyalty for everything he’d given him. There had been a time when they had been as close as brothers, closer truly, but that seemed to mean nothing to the man now. He supposed he should follow that example and cast their past aside. 

Six, the power hungry arrogant witch, Bonnie Bennett, while she had some power she had nowhere near the control and skill needed to truly harness it, yet somehow she managed to become a problem on more than one occasion continually interfering in his plans. Her bumbling methods crude yet surprisingly effective in their simplicity.

Seven, his hopelessly romantic, baby sister Rebekah, another sibling who continually chose others over family, forever lead by heart instead of mind. First the hunter Alexander, then Stefan going so far as to side with Micheal, of all creatures over him.

Eight, his first successful hybrid, Tyler Lockwood, his first and yet apparently most rebellious who had tried to usurp his place as alpha over his hybrids. When would they all learn, he was the ALPHA, there could be no other.

Finally, nine, his beautiful Caroline Forbes, the girl most used against him, whenever her friends needed him distracted from their latest scheme in walked Caroline. So beautiful, so loyal, so deceitful. He did not hold this against her of course, it was really her friends doing, no her only fault was where she chose to lay her loyalty. Soon she would see where she truly belonged, who she truly belonged with.

They were all, save Caroline, hanging from the ceiling by their wrists in a circle facing one another with a two person wide space between them preventing any kind of contact. He wanted them to see, to hear, what became of each other. He wanted them to know that he had limits, and that they had finally reached the end of it all. 

Caroline, was being held against the far wall with a spell so she would not be harmed by her restraints. There was a second spell preventing her from making a sound to alert the others to her presence, she was encased in a magically enhanced shadow hiding her from the eyes of her friends. His siblings with their heightened senses would know she was there, but he doubted they would care. He stood in the doorway and watched as one by one they awakened, finally they could begin.

Elijah knew from the moment he regained his senses that he was in trouble. He remembered his brother speaking to him before a sharp pain, his neck snapping he would guess, then nothing but darkness before waking here. He could tell from the stone walls and the earth a few feet below where he hung that he was in a cellar of some kind, where he would not even presume to know, though it did look vaguely familiar but that could just be the sameness most places like this shared.

The burning in his veins told him that not only had he been partially drained of blood, making him weaker than normal, but he had also been dosed with a large amount of vervain making it impossible for him to break free of his restraint. He also imagined that there was a spell or two placed around the room to prevent escape in the unlikely event that he or any other should manage to somehow slip their bonds. His brother always did cover all his bases.

After taking in his surroundings and his own personal health, he took in the people he was sharing the space with, ones who obviously were also currently on his brothers bad side. 

Most were expected; though he was shocked to see his sister, what was even more curious was the delightful Ms. Forbes who was being held away from the others and if he had to say, away from their punishment as well. He had no doubt Niklaus would be taking her to task for her supposed crimes against him, but it would seem her punishment would not be the same as theirs. Unfortunately he knew that theirs would likely be very bloody and for most, more than likely, fatal. A quick glance showed him that all but his sister were awake and furious.

“Yo! What gives? Why did the original D-bag pull a psycho and round us up?” Ah, yes, Damon Salvatore always to be relied upon to state things so eloquently.

“If I had to speculate, I would say Niklaus is angry with us and has ‘rounded us up’ to express his displeasure, forcefully.” Elijah could feel his brothers’ presence at his back and knew he was just waiting for Rebekah to awaken before making his grand entrance. He always was one for theatrics. As it turned out he did not have to wait long, moments later his sister revived in a fit of rage.

“Where the blood hell are we? Where is Nik? I owe him a broken neck, that’s twice now you realize that he’s done that to me.” His sister was obviously so engrossed in her fury she did not feel their brother moving towards them, he could have warned her but did not see the point when would arrive before them in just a few moments.

“Hello all, and welcome back to the land of the living, well mostly, let’s get started shall we?”

Katherine, having dealt with Klaus the longest apart from his siblings knew they were all in deep trouble. She watched Klaus stand in the center of his circle of victims, turning slowly, looking them all up and down before finally stopping on her and Elijah. Fuck. The one instance when she truly did not want to come first.

“Quick explanation first, then on to the main event, I have let several indiscretions pass of late. What I saw as generosity, my not ripping your hearts out and feeding them to you, you saw as weakness. Instead of counting your blessings and backing down you lot decided to push farther, harder, and this is my response.” Fuck again. 

She’d known she should have blown town days ago, now she was going to pay for staying. She only hoped that she survived whatever retribution Klaus dished out, somehow, though she doubted it. She’d seen Elijah tense and move to speak, hopefully to help diffuse the situation, but Damon and his overabundance of stupid beat him to it.

“How come vampire Barbie gets a pass? I…” 

If he’d planned to say anything else that would prove impossible now, Klaus had, with one blow, crushed Damon’s throat. It would take at least a few hours to mend, even longer without some fresh blood to help the process along, and she for one couldn’t be more relieved. Things were bad enough the last thing they all needed was for Damon to open his big mouth and somehow make things worse. With Klaus, no matter how bad it was, there was always a worse.

If any of them wanted a chance in hell of surviving this they needed to keep Klaus calm, bringing up Caroline was not the way to do that. She felt her heart momentarily stop when Klaus turned his attention back to her and from his smirk of smug satisfaction she knew he’d heard it.

“Katerina, you ruined my plans five hundred years ago and have slowly become an even greater pain since then, you should have stayed hidden.” She could not agree more. 

“Niklaus if you harm her I swear I will…” Klaus cut off Elijah’s threat with an absent wave of his hand.

“Don’t worry brother, I know how much Katerina means to you and I would never dream of separating the two of you again.” The words themselves should have been comforting but she knew Klaus to well for that, she knew deep down that whatever he had planned would be worse than death.

“You see I’m going to grant both your wishes, you should be thanking me. Katerina wishes for a life where she doesn’t have to run from me anymore. You, Elijah, in turn wish for a life where you can be with Katerina. You two can even get married since I’m sending you to a church, or under one at least.”

No! She couldn’t go back into the tomb. Wait! Hadn’t Elijah’s witches brought down the spell to keep vampires in? Maybe Klaus didn’t know that? Maybe if they played their cards right…

“I thought the tomb spell was destroyed?” Stupid doppleganger! Elena may look like her but obviously all the brains in the family had gone elsewhere, having met the younger Gilbert before she couldn’t fathom where.

“Yes, it had, so I had a new spell placed on it, a better one, now instead of just keeping vampires in, it keeps everything else out as well. Nothing can get in once Katerina and my dear brother enter. Not vampires, not humans, not animals, not even objects, there’s also a sound barrier and an enchantment to hide the entrance from prying eyes both mystical and otherwise.” 

Oh God, they would be well and truly trapped. A witch, if by some miracle they managed to gain ones attention can’t cast a spell on something they can’t find. The only people who knew where the tomb was were all in this room and she doubted any of them would be in a position to help once Klaus was done with them. Fuck!

Elijah for his part showed no outward reaction to his brothers announcement. The thought of not only slowly desiccating but having to watch his beloved Katerina suffer the same fate for years until they were too starved to keep their eyes open made his insides recoil in fear. 

He knew there would be no escape, his brother was too smug for there to be any possibility of their liberation. He knew their only hope would be if his brother, eventually, forgave him and granted him his release, even then he was sure it would take years after that for him to gain his beloved’s freedom as well.

He knew it would happen, they were family his only concern was for how long it would take. Niklaus had kept their brother Finn locked away for nine hundred years and had still shown no sign of releasing him before Elijah had done it himself. This could very well mark the start of the worst years of his life and he knew they would drag on slower than any of the years he had lived before.

As he and Katerina were magically lead away to their fate by one his brothers’ pet witches he could hear his sister’s voice behind him begging for mercy to be shown. Screaming that they were family, if he could he would have told her to save her strength that her pleas fell on deaf ears, for now the only family Niklaus claimed was his hybrids and maybe Caroline Forbes. 

For the time being at least he and Rebekah were his enemies not his blood and everyone knew how Klaus dealt with his enemies. He shuddered to think what his sisters fate would be, he only hoped that if he was forgiven before her, that he would be able to help her in some way and that if the reverse were true that she would try and help him and his love.

As everyone watched Katherine and Elijah leave and listened to Rebekah’s pleas that were being ignored entirely they all exchanged similar looks of fear and thought the same thing, one word that encompassed the entire situation. 

Fuck! 

They were all fucked, because Klaus was done playing games.

As Caroline watched from the shadows unable to help she felt a single tear fall for what was to come.


	2. Elena

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/revenge/Chapter%202.jpg.html)

  
  


The night passed slowly for everyone and with each passing hour their fear grew. Rebekah hung limply quietly weeping while everyone else raged on about their situation. She couldn’t bring herself to care about anything else when her brother was locked away.

She’d always known Nik had a temper that was at times to easily provoked, but they were family. Always and forever, it seemed, had lost all meaning to them all. Damon’s voice boomed through the room bringing her out of her thoughts.

“What the hell is he playing at?” She could hear the fear under the bravado and she understood it completely. If Nik was enraged enough that he was even attacking his siblings they were all in danger. 

While it was true that Nik had daggered each of his siblings in the past he’d never deliberately caused them to suffer, family was everything to her brother, or at least it used to be. Now she wondered if he cared about anything at all, besides himself.

“Nik is beyond furious with us all. I’ve never seen him this coldly angry before. If he could do that to Elijah…” She didn’t finish her sentence, couldn’t, and thankfully she didn’t need to. They all understood exactly where they stood at the moment. They were screwed.

“The only thing I can suggest you do is stay calm, do not react, and for the love of god do not provoke him further.” The room erupted with frantic voices, but she ignored them and simply shut herself down to conserve her strength, she doubted Nik would be feeding any of them, while she didn’t know what her brother had planned for them all she knew one thing for sure, it would be horrible.

Caroline silently watched her friends descend into panic and desperately tried to fight her own sense of dread as it tried to consume her. She couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t do anything but watch them suffer and for the first time in a long time she felt not only useless, but helpless. 

Even though she was in a room surrounded by people, her friends even, she was completely alone and the despair of their impending punishment was beginning to close in on her. 

No! She would not give in to the fear this entire messed up situation was trying to fill her with. She knew that this was at least part of Klaus's plan, to let their own thoughts, their own fears, eat away at them so that even when he wasn't there he was still tormenting them. 

With each punishment handed out, with each friend dragged away, the fear would only get worse and she knew that. Unfortunately knowing what was happening, and actually preventing it were two separate things. She could tell herself all day long not to let her fear consume her, but that didn't mean it would work.

Closing her eyes she let her tears silently fall while she followed Rebekah’s example and slowly let herself rest. She would need all the strength she could get to survive the coming days.

Elena listened to Stefan and Damon both continually insist that she would be fine, that they wouldn’t let anything happen to her, but she knew as well as they did that Klaus was in complete control and there was absolutely nothing they could do to stop him. 

Finally just as the sun began to rise the door to the cellar opened and two sets of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

Who could Klaus possibly be bringing with him, looking towards the entrance trying to keep her suddenly heavy head up she waited for them to step from the shadows.

“No! Nonononono, Please.” She watched helplessly as Klaus came into view, her brother Jeremy following meekly behind him.

“Klaus, what are you doing?”

“Come on man, let baby Gilbert go.”

“Nik, please, whatever it is you are planning, reconsider.” Of all the protests Rebekah’s was the one that surprised her most.

“Come now little sister you of all people should know how important family is. Now, Elena Gilbert, you have been judged and found guilty of conspiring to kill my family, whatever could your punishment be? Oh I know.” He brightened at the end almost like he’d truly been thinking about it and had come up with the right answer at last. 

In less than a second he was standing in front of her his hand gripping her jaw so that she couldn’t turn away, his eyes trapping hers. As she watched his eyes change she knew she was about to be compelled and she felt her eyes begin to fill with tears.

“You are going to hunt your baby brother down and feed your thirst from him. Once he’s dead you’ll bring his body back here so we can all admire your handy work. Off you go little Gilbert, you have a ten minute head start, use it wisely.”

She watched Jeremy run and while most of her was silently screaming at him to run, to get to safety, she knew better. Klaus would never have given him the head start if there was any safety to be found. Her brother was going to die, and she was going to be the one to kill him.

Caroline listened to every word out of Klaus’s mouth and she knew she would be adding her own cries of protest if only the spell would let her. Please, not Jeremy, he hadn’t done anything. Her eyes found Rebekah who was staring back at her. They both knew she was probably the only one who could change his mind about the path he was on, but thanks to the spell she couldn’t even try.

Elena was released from her chains and sent after her brother while she was still fighting the magic that held her in place, immobile in every way, all she managed to do was cry silently as her mind raged on in agony racing for some way, any way, to help her friends to end this madness.

They had all thought that the people they loved who weren’t in this living hell with them when they woke would all be safe, that being beyond these walls protected them somehow, now they knew better. She didn't even know why they had even assumed that in the first place, they all should have known better, this was Klaus after all. 

There was no safe anymore, not for anyone. Not her mother, or Matt, not the town. Not for the first time she sent up a prayer, only now instead of praying for rescue, she prayed for Klaus to kill them all quickly and leave Mystic Falls behind forever and never look back. She knew deep down that if she was given the chance she would do anything to stop this, but the chance to act and stop this had come and gone long ago. When that time had come she had remained as still and silent then as she was now.

She smelled the blood long before she heard Elena’s frantic footsteps. She was returning and Jeremy was dead. Looking up to the entrance she found Klaus’s eyes on her, only her, and she had the feeling that he had been watching her the entire time. She thought about pleading with him silently, the only way she could, but knew it would do no good now. Jeremy was already dead, the damage was done, there was nothing left to plead for.

There was no mercy here, not anymore, hell there probably never had been. Any kindness she'd seen in him before had been nothing but an illusion, the monster standing here now, he was the truth. The only truth left for them to learn, the truth of what happened when you crossed swords with Klaus. You bleed. You lose. You suffer, and if you are lucky, you died.

Klaus heard the doppleganger return with the body of her last remaining family member cradled in her arms. He’d listened to the entire confrontation with his enhanced hybrid hearing. Her pleas for her brother to kill her and his steadfast refusal to do so, and his forgiveness given with his last breathe. One glance at Tyler showed the boy heard as well, good let the mangy mutt understand.

Letting his gaze drift over the other occupants of his own private little dungeon he watched as they all one by one, save Bonnie the sole human, realized the deed was done. Finally he stopped on his dear sweet Caroline. He knew this was breaking her big heart, but it was all necessary, she had to see to learn. Choices always had consequences, and she’d continually made the wrong choices time and time again.

Breaking his gaze away from his beloved with some effort, he turned back to the Gilbert wench. The lower half of her face was covered in her brothers blood and she was crying uncontrollably while she rocked his body back and forth in her arms.

“Oh good darling, you're back, did you enjoy your snack?”

“For god’s sake Nik! Leave her be! You’ve punished her enough.” Did they think so? Truly? How wrong they were, this was only the beginning.

“On the contrary sister we’ve only just begun.”

“Klaus what are you going to do? Please! Just leave her alone. You’ve done enough to her already just move on to me.” Stefan's pleas for mercy for the doppelganger amused him and he let it show.

“Don’t worry old friend, your time will come soon enough.” He enjoyed the sound of Stefan pleading with him. At one time they had been friends, closer, almost brothers. Now after everything, all he wanted to do was see pain fill his eyes to consume him body and soul. Oh yes, his time would come but for now he needed to finish with the oh so innocent Elena.

“Elena, now that you have no family holding you here I think it’s time you leave Mystic Falls, and since you’re so good at sating your thirst that’s what I think you should do from now on. You’re so in love with Stefan I think you should be more like him. From this moment on your thirst will be the most important thing in your life, and since you love your emotions so much you will never turn them off. For the rest of your existence you will feel everything. Since you have always been so defiant towards me, forever trying to circumvent my will I think it would be best for all involved if you stopped doing that don't you? After all if you had only done as you were told before little Jeremy would still be alive now wouldn't he. From this moment forward you will always obey my every command, you will forever come when I call, now go. Run! And never stop running!”

Everyone watched Elena turn and blindly flee, leaving her brothers body behind her. Caroline looked at everyone and found them all shedding tears for their friend, who they would likely never see again. For Stefan and Damon it was even worse, they both waffled between grief and rage. When she looked to Klaus expecting to see his back as he left again she found him looking right at her smiling.


	3. Chapter 3 - Damon & Stefan

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/revenge/Chapter%203.jpg.html)

  
  


The cellar was a lot quieter after Elena left, the Salvatore’s no longer filling the hours with their promises of protection and escape. Rebekah watched them both will ill-disguised disgust. While she understood their grief and their helpless rage, having experienced it herself when Nik “punished” Elijah the two of them had completely given up.

They no longer pulled at their chains holding them or brainstormed ridiculous plans that would never work. It was like without their precious doppelganger to protect they had no drive left in them. 

Giving up on them entirely she turned her head just enough to catch Caroline’s attention. She’d realized the day before that no one but her and Nik even knew she was there and she’d begun to feel pity for the girl who’d only ever stirred anger in her before. 

She knew her brother had plans for them all and while she desperately wanted to know his plans for her she found she was equally curious about his plans for Caroline, the girl who’d awakened his heart.

She'd thought about telling the others about her, but in the end she realized that would only increase everyone's suffering not lessen it. For the moment everyone down here believed that Klaus's feelings for the bubbly blonde had spared her the horror of this place, telling everyone that she was here and in some ways even worse off then they were would do nothing to help them and a great deal to harm them. 

While it was true that they were the ones being punished at the moment at least they all still had each other for company, she shuddered at the thought of enduring this agony essentially alone, with no one even speaking to her. No she would keep her silence and do her best to help Caroline through this while she was still able.

Klaus stood in the entry way cloaked in shadow and just watched the remaining “guests” with glee. The brothers Salvatore had deflated completely, his traitorous hybrid now claiming the title of loud mouthed idiot from Damon. The witch had withdrawn into herself likely trying to find enough strength to gain her freedom and try to kill him as always, to bad his witches were better and there was no power to be had for her. His dear sister was staring at his beloved Caroline with something close to sorrow in her eyes. Oh, Rebekah always was worrying about others when she should be worried about herself. Finally, Caroline, his heart, was staring at Stefan with tears still streaming down her face. Her heart undoubtedly breaking for her supposed best friend. 

Time to begin.

Caroline saw Klaus first but as always couldn’t do anything to warn the others, not that her warning would have done anyone any good. Everyone save Tyler was just silently hanging there doing nothing, most of them not even breathing. She felt every muscle in her body tense up and had to force herself to relax knowing that today, like every day before, there was nothing she could do to help her friends. She hated this feeling of being useless again and most of all she hated Klaus for making her feel this way.

She wondered who he would target today, and what their supposed crime would be. She noticed fairly early on that the things he was choosing to punish them for, at times, weren't the worst things they had done to him. It was like he was going after them not for the physical pain they had caused him at one time or another but instead for the emotional pain or even the inconvenience they caused. She had given up on trying to guess a while ago, and now once again could only wait, watch, and worry.

Damon heard Klaus step into their little circle of fun but he kept his head down. Without Elena there he saw no reason to participate in the psycho’s little reindeer games. When Klaus’s shoes came into his line of sight he knew it was his turn. 

Good. 

He didn’t want to live anymore the original dick killing him would be a blessing now that all the meaning in his life had fled out that door leaving her brother and likely her sanity behind. Living forever, being forever young and beautiful, should be an adventure something to look forward to with relish and glee especially during the first century when everything is new and exciting. Now, the only thing Elena had to look forward to was misery and despair and he couldn't stand it, mostly since he knew he would never be able to help her.

“So Damon, care to know what I have in store for you?”

“Just rip my heart out already and get it over with we all know you want to.” He couldn’t even make himself look up to see the look on Klaus's face at his declaration, he just didn’t care enough to lift his head. Too much work for too little reward.

“Oh, you’re right about that I would love to end your existence since I see no reason for you to be on this earth, but the dead don't suffer, and I have a far better idea in mind for you."

And just like that with ten little words all the fight came pouring back into him. What better idea? Before he could ask Klaus went on with his little song and dance.

“For your crimes I came up with a more appropriate punishment than the sweet oblivion of deaths embrace.” He was looking far to smug for this to be anything near good.

“What crimes?” Maybe if he knew the charges he could figure out the verdict.

“Your crimes against Caroline.”

Oh hell. Damon just closed his eyes and let Klaus’s words wash over him without really hearing them. He didn’t have to he reminded of everything he’d done to the little Barbie back when she was human and considering how bent Klaus was over her he couldn’t even imagine what his punishment would be. Klaus had said he had a better idea than killing him, he felt cold sweat break out all over his body as he thought of what that idea might be. What he did know beyond a shadow of a doubt whatever it was he was going to wish Klaus had just killed him.

Rebekah listened horrified as her brother outlined everything the elder Salvatore had done to Caroline. The pain and fear, the degradation and callousness, how could her so called friends still welcome him into their lives, into Caroline's life after something like that. If he had done that to someone she cared about she would have ripped his lungs out of his chest through his throat.

Looking towards the shadows at Caroline she couldn’t quite make out her expression but she looked shocked more than anything. Shocked that Nik knew about all these things that had happened long before he ever stepped foot back in Mystic Falls, or shocked that he would care about what Damon had done before they met? Or shocked that anyone would care at all after her friends so obviously had not.

Stefan was stunned as Klaus listed off Damon’s crimes against his friend, while he’d already known about most of them at one time or another hearing them all listed so methodically, so condemningly, made him sick to his stomach. Damon was his brother and he loved him but Caroline more than anyone had always been there for him and he’d just ignored this huge part of her in favor of keeping his brother by his side. 

They had all just brushed it away, always having something else to focus on at first, normally some danger to Elena until so much time had passed that they all had just stopped thinking about it at all. Then they had just expected Caroline to be over it, to work with them to work with Damon to help save Elena. What kind of friend did that make him?

“Now Salvatore, do you have anything to say before we get to the climax of the evening? Nothing? How unusual for you. Very well on we go to your punishment. Since you so like turning people into your puppets I thought you might like to know how that feels and luckily for you I know just the puppet master to pull your strings. Kol, brother how do you like your present?”

Damon closed his eyes and tried to hold back his shudder of unease. Not Kol, anyone but the Original dick, the only guy to give Klaus a run for him money for head D-bag. He’d been right he was going to wish Klaus had just killed him. Opening his eyes again to see what was happening in the silence he found his eyes caught in Klaus’s gaze. Fuck!

“You will serve my brother Kol in every way. You will take everything he says as a command you will have no choice but to follow. You are never to stray more than ten feet from his side without his express permission and you will not speak without his permission. If you are ever disrespectful of him or in his presence you will find the nearest sharp object and drive it through your right leg one hundred times for every second you were disrespectful. Am I clear?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Rebekah looked at her brother with slight hope, maybe Kol would help her, but she knew he wouldn't. Klaus would never have let him down here without his word that he would not interfere, not that she blamed him really. If she had been in his place she would have done the same thing she was sure, walk away now to try and help later. 

Maybe given enough time Kol would be able to convince Nik to at least let Elijah walk free again. She could only hope it would happen that way as she watched Damon Salvatore being lead away by her far too smug brother leaving an even more smug brother behind.

Stefan hung numbly in the cellar all of his weight on his wrists causing them to fracture before healing and fracturing again, but he couldn’t make himself care about that. In only two days he’d lost his brother and the love of his un-life. 

When they’d first woken up down here he’d known on some level that most if not all of them were going to die, but this this was worse. Now, he knew the people he loved were alive, but he also knew they were suffering and he was helpless to stop it. He wished Caroline were here, he knew she was the only one who might have been able to stop this. And what kind of friend was he that he was wishing his best friend into this hell so he wouldn’t be alone.

He heard the footsteps now before Klaus ever appeared. He was so aware of his surroundings they sounded impossibly loud even though he knew they were as soft and soundless as always, and deep down he knew it was his turn. He wondered vaguely what was going to happen to him, but then decided that he just didn't care one way or the other, his reasons to care were gone. Forcing his head up he looked straight at the doorway and waited for Klaus knowing that for him at least this would soon be over.

Caroline watched Stefan accept his fate and it broke her heart. He looked so defeated almost like he wanted Klaus to kill him, even though by now they all knew that wasn't likely to happen. Klaus didn't want them to die, he wanted them to suffer, and as always whatever Klaus wanted, Klaus got. She just closed her eyes and hoped that when it was all over there would be something left to save, but she really doubted it. His punishments weren't just meant to punish, they were meant to destroy them.

She thought again about what was going to happen to her, she had been thinking about it off and on since this whole nightmare began, before shoving it aside to focus instead on what was happening now. She wished she could save Stefan but she knew she was as helpless to save him as she'd been to help the others. Maybe this was her punishment watching her world burn down without even making a weak protest to stop it all from turning to ash around her.

Klaus stood in the doorway and just watched his old friend for a moment. Stefan was looking right at him without actually seeing him. He was defeated, resigned to what was to come, and it was sweet. He knew the ripper was so wrapped up in others, in his need for their presence in his life to make him whole and keep him sane that taking those people away would hurt him, but even he hadn't realized it woud crush him this much. It almost made this next step unnecessary. Almost.

"Stefan old mate, how was your night?"

No response, of course there wasn't. Looking around the room he saw nothing but defeat and acceptance of his will from nearly all of the remaining inhabitants. Only his hybrid and the witch seemed to have any fire left. Even his dear sweet Caroline seemed momentarily beaten, though he knew her fire would return before it was all said and done. Perfect, time to continue.

"So ripper I bet your wondering what I have in store for your future. Well wonder no longer for I am here to tell you. Or better yet why don't I just show you."

And with that and a small signal to the witch at his back his old friend finally came back to the present and started paying attention as every drop of blood was magically drained from his body. Oh, starvation one of the more cruel things to do to someone, but he loved doing it to vampires. With vampires you could visibly see the changes you could watch as their suffering increased more and more. 

Stefans skin was turning grey and his veins were starting to protrude more and more by the second. Caroline didn't know what Klaus was doing to him but it looked like it hurt. She watch her friend until she wasn't able to take it any more, finally she turned her head away and closed her eyes letting her tears flow freely. Please, make it stop!

She knew her silent prayer for mercy would go unanswered but she couldn't stop herself from begging for deliverance from the agony her friend was suffering through. Please! Stop!

Rebekah stayed silent as she watched her brother drain Stefan. While she mentally wailed for him to stop she knew now that any pleas for reprieve would be wasted and it would only hurt Stefan to hear them so she bit her tongue and stared right into his eyes willing him to know he wasn't alone. To know that she was still here with him, at least for now.

"Well, now ripper, that's much better. Are you feeling a little thirsty? I know, I know, when your hunger starts to get the better of you, you feel disconnected from the world. No worries on that score though, I know exactly where to put you so you can feel connected to your world again. You see I've had a tomb created under your little family home just for you and I've filled it with mementos of your life. You see one of my witches made it so that your memories would project from your mind onto the walls around you every second of your entombment. It's up to you what you see, but considering how hungry you are, I think it's obvious what you'll be thinking about."

With that Stefan was finally unchained and dragged to his home, to his new resting place.


	4. Chapter 4 - Bonnie

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/revenge/Chapter%204.jpg.html)

  
  


Bonnie looked around the basement at everyone who was left and her insides grew cold with dread. There was only Tyler and Rebekah, it was almost over, and she knew she was next.

Normally the thought of something this disturbing being almost over would have filled her with relief, but now that she'd seen the kind of punishment being handed out she just knew she didn't want it to be her turn any time soon. None of them had slept since Damon had been lead away by Kol and now after Stefan they were all to wired and afraid to close their eyes. She kept trying to summon her magic, to do something, anything! 

Something kept blocking her, Klaus' pet witches no doubt, she could feel her power just below the surface of her skin flowing through her body like blood, a part of her, only she couldn't quite reach it.

Closing her eyes she reached deep inside herself trying again to break free. A sound in front of her made her eyes snap open to find Klaus less than an arms length away smirking at her in satisfaction.

"What's the matter witch? Feeling a bit... out of touch?" That bastard.

Caroline watched Klaus taunt Bonnie and wished for the thousandth time that he would just change his mind, have another mood swing, and just let them go. She knew her wish would go unanswered like all the ones before it, but it was the only thing she could do when faced with losing yet another friend. It was useless, but then again in this situation, so was she.

Klaus could barely keep his eyes off Caroline, he knew she was slowly losing pieces of herself with every friend she lost, but soon it would all be over and she would see the truth. Until then he needed to focus on the task at hand. The Bennett witch.

"So witch let me see if I remember this right. Every time you interfered with my plans, every time you tried to kill me, what was your excuse again? Oh, yes I remember now you did it for love. The love of your friends, your love for your family, your town, life in general. Or maybe just your hatred of vampires. You know I thought about turning you, gave it quite a bit of thought really, I mean you can't be a witch and a vampire and you hate us so I thought it would be poetic in a way.”

Bonnie held her breath, hoping he'd decided on something else, anything else. Her hatred of vampires wasn't nearly as strong now as it had been in the beginning, but she still never wanted to be one herself. If it came down to it, she'd stand outside and wait for the sun to rise. Even the other side had to be better than this. 

“Then I thought again and realized I really don't fancy you living forever. No instead of gifting you with eternal life, I decided to just take away your magic, forever. Letting you spend your eternity as a mortal with no extra anything, kind of like the quarterback you all keep rushing in to rescue time and again. What do you think hmm? How would you like to live a life fully aware of the danger surrounding you without any power to protect yourself or anyone else?"

Looking into her glassy eyes he saw that she understood just what was about to happen to her, she was about to become the one thing she'd never been before. Ordinary. Looking around he saw looks of shock, horror, and malice on the three remaining guests. Gesturing to the witch behind him to begin he went on to explain just what it was he was doing.

"You know how you feel now? You can feel the magic inside of you but you can't access it. The witch behind me is in the process of making that permanent. You will remember the spells, you'll feel the power to help inside of you, you just won't be able to use it. Ever again. Oh and one more thing. Come on now look at me deary. You will run and keep running never to stay in one place for longer than a week. Also if you hears the sound of the voice of someone you care about you will run away or the sound will burn your skin like the sun burns a vampire. Do you understand? You will be completely alone and utterly powerless for the rest of you miserable existence however long... or short that may be."

Reaching up he freed her wrists and watched her slump to the floor in shock. Grabbing her arm he shoved her none to gently towards the exit.

"Go on then, better get started."

Watching her stumble her way out blindly he turned to the others and did what he'd been wanting to do all along. He laughed. 

They had thought to best him, to destroy him, now look at them! He had won as he always did, didn't they know that, he would always win as he always had. Giving his darling Caroline one more long look he turned to leave his time of revenge was almost at an end and he had plans to make and things to do before the end.


	5. Chapter 5 - Rebekah

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/revenge/Chapter%205.jpg.html)

  
  


Klaus stood in the doorway of the cellar and looked at the final three occupants and felt nothing but sorrow. As he stared at his baby sister Rebekah hanging limply from the chains binding her he couldn't help but feel sadness. His dear sweet sister had brought this on herself of course, but that didn't make what he had to do any easier.

With all the others it had be so simple, even Elijah, he was tempted to just skip her and move on to the ungrateful wolf boy but he knew it was his soft spot for her that had allowed this to happen in the first place. No he could not afford to be weak, he would be strong and in time she would be the better for it. Even knowing that when he took a step into the cellar and Rebekah turned her fearful gaze towards him his heart broke.

This had been the same beautiful, foolish, loving sister who had stuck by him through out their never ending existence, always loving and forgiving him in turn. He hated what he was about to do but again he reminded himself that she had done this to herself, he was just helping her to understand where she had gone wrong in her life before now and showing her the way to correct her behavior.

Tyler watched Klaus enter the room and head straight for Rebekah. Looks like the SOB was saving him for last. He should have known that from the beginning, after all he was the first hybrid how could he be anything other than the last lesson.

Fair enough, at least Caroline wasn't here to suffer through all of this with them. Closing his eyes he thought about Caroline and what she must be going through with everyone disappearing on her. It must be horrible not knowing what was happening to them all.

Caroline watched Klaus stare at his sister and could have sworn she saw remorse play across his face. But just as quickly whatever it was, was gone again. Internally shaking herself she realized what she'd just thought. Of course it wasn't remorse that monster wasn't capable of such a thing. What kind of person does this to innocents, to his own family? No, there was no feeling in him and she would have to remember that. If she lived long enough for it to matter anyway.

There was a small traitorous voice in the back of her mind whispering that they weren't exactly innocent in all this, but she quickly and violently silenced it. They may have done some bad things, and yes, maybe they did deserve some of his anger but this was taking things beyond too far. She shouldn't have expected anything else though really, none of them should have, this was Klaus after all he always took things a step farther than anyone else ever could, or ever would.

Rebekah took a page from her brothers book and gave Nik her best Elijah face. Her 'I don't care what you do to me' face apparently needed some work because all it did was make Nik grin. Giving up on being stoic and silent she just stared and him and did what little sisters did best when things weren't going their way. She pleaded.

"Please, Nik you don't have to do this."

"Oh, but you see little sister I do. You dear sister have a problem and I am going to help you rectify it. Do you know what your problem is sister? Your problem is that your heart is continually convincing you to choose fleeting romantic love over your family. Never fear though I know just what to do to help you with this failing of yours."

With a snap of his fingers a witch came down leading a docile obviously compelled Matt behind her. NO! Oh no, not this anything but this.

"Nik please, he hasn't done anything!"

"Hasn't done anything? Hasn't done anything! What about his part in our dear brother Finn's demise? Or the fact that you continue to choose him and others like him over your own family. Hasn't done anything? Why, he's done everything sweet sister, and now he will pay. Don't worry though since he was only ever a pawn and never a real player in this game I have no interest in watching him suffer."

With that he reaches up grasping either side of Matt's head and twisted. The sound of his neck snapping echoed against the stone walls of the cellar and everyone watched in shocked silence as his body sagged to the floor before his heavily compelled mind could even register the pain of death.

"Now dear sister, the witch behind me is going to perform the same desiccation spell everyone has seemed so keen to use on me, on you. You will be weak and immobile but you will be awake the entire time. Then you will be placed in your open coffin in the cave where the story of our family decorates the very walls. In the middle of that room, in the very midst of our story will be poor Mathew, don't worry there will be a stasis spell on him so you won't be forced to see him rot I'll spare you that much at least, then you can compare them for many years to come and see which his longer lasting. Family or quarterbacks."


	6. Chapter 6 - Tyler

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/revenge/Chapter%206.jpg.html)

  
  


Tyler tried to keep his fear at bay with anger and it worked the whole time Klaus was targeting everyone else, but now that he was alone the fear wouldn't be shut out. He knew Klaus hated him, knew he wanted him to suffer, but unfortunately after watching everyone else go before him he knew two things for certain. One, he wasn't going to die. And two, he was going to suffer.

He listened with his enhanced hybrid senses as Klaus and his witches came closer and closer. He knew they were moving at human speed to prolong this, wanting him to psych himself out before they ever even got there. And it was working. By the time Klaus came into view his heart was pounding in his ears and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The look of satisfaction on his face told him without a doubt that was exactly what Klaus had wanted all along.

Caroline watched and listened as Klaus got closer and Tyler’s fear got stronger. She wished not for the first time, but probably for the last, that she could do something anything to let Tyler know that she was here that he was not alone. Say something to make Tyler feel better, but she couldn't move, couldn't speak, and could hardly think after so long without blood. She had very good control for a new vampire but she could feel her control failing as her hunger grew.

Hopefully today it would all end; hopefully today Klaus would end them all.

She knew that he wouldn't, just like he hadn't truely ended any of them, except for Jeremy and Matt. She couldn't think of either of them without feeling this bone deep void of nothingness in her heart. They were dead, her other friends were suffering, and she had done absolutely nothing to help. She was as useless now, even more so really, as she had been when she was a human being controlled and used by Damon.

Klaus stared at Tyler further unnerving the already pitifully frightened boy but his whole focus was really on Caroline who he could see just off to the side. Her skin had become almost translucent, the veins around her eyes protruding, and her fangs descended in hunger. She was beautiful! She was also starving, but that would end today. 

He'd expected to find her fighting her paralysis by now driven nearly feral by the hunger, but no, not his Caroline she was too controlled for that. First he'd deal with the puppy then he'd move on to where he truly wanted to be.

"So pup, you thought to replace me as Alpha did you? If that's what you truly want you should go about it the right way, with a challenge fight."

What! No way, not only was Klaus like ancient but Tyler knew he was far weaker now than ever since he hadn't fed in days. There was no way Klaus would lose.

"Not happening. You're well fed, well rested, and you have like a thousand years on me. I wouldn't even last thirty seconds fighting you."

"Oh you prideful fool you wouldn't even last two seconds fighting me. But I'm not the one who suggested you could win this fight that was you, when you decided you could take my place as alpha of my hybrids. You made the choice now face the consequences or do you forfeit?"

"No! No forfeit!"

"There's a good lad. Now Kristan here is going to release you then do a little spell to help you shake off the effects of being down here without blood for so long. Can't have you fighting at anything less than your best now can we? Then you and I shall fight to prove once and for all who is Alpha here and who is... not."

Tyler felt the tingling in his limbs as the witch did her spell and he felt his strength return to him full force. Without a seconds hesitation hoping to catch him by surprise he lunged at Klaus. For a second he thought he may have gotten him, but no, in one swift move that took barely any effort and even less strength Klaus had him pinned.

"Now that I have your undivided attention let’s get a few things sorted out shall we? I took away the pain of the change and since you don't seem to appreciate that fact I've decided to give it back to you. From now on you will change every full moon like you did before I gave you the gift that you spat on with such disdain and once you turn your hunger will be over powering and nothing you do will ever fulfill that need within you. You will go back to the mountains that gave you such freedom and stay there until you breathe your last. And don't worry about Caroline Tyler; I will make her far happier than you ever did. Go on now; run along back to your wolves, I'm done with you."

Tyler felt the compulsion settling into his mind like a heavy weight and knew that none but another original could ever lift it. Since the only originals left walking the earth probably for the whole of his lifetime were Klaus and Kol he knew he would be changing every full moon for the rest of his life. Tears’ streaming down his face he ran from the cellar and the man who’d made him the monster he was destined to become.

Caroline watched Tyler leave with tear filled eyes before she felt herself falling to the ground as the spell holding her in place was lifted. As she felt Klaus's arms close around her she wondered what he was going to do to her now as she fought his hold. Her strength was all but gone after so long without even a drop of blood and she was easily subdued, within moments a bloody wrist was thrust in front of her and his voice crooned next to her ear.

"Go on love, have at it. I'm sorry you had to suffer so, but it's over now. Once you're strong enough you can go home to your mother and live your life. School should be starting soon and now you won't have any drama distracting you from your perfect senior year."

So that was it? Her punishment was watching everyone else suffer? She thought momentarily of refusing his offer of blood even though she knew now more than ever that he was more than capable of making her take it. Then she had a new thought she would need all the strength she could get in the coming months. She had a lot of friends to find. With that final comforting thought she closed her eyes and bit down on his bleeding wrist while he whispered to her of their future together.


	7. Chapter 7 - Epilogue

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/revenge/Chapter%207.jpg.html)

  
  


Caroline stared at the wall in her room and tried not for the first time to figure it out. She knew where to find Stefan, Rebekah, Tyler, Elijah, and Katherine, and Damon was with Kol. That wasn't the problem. Finding Elena and Bonnie would be a challenge but not impossable. No the problem would be getting to everyone without Klaus or any of his minions finding out, that and where to start. Her heart told her to go to Stefan first but she knew that Klaus would be watching him for just that reason.

No she needed to be smart not emotional about this. The best way to go would be to get an original first but that came with it's own set of problems.

To get to Elijah she'd need a witch and with Bonnie gone she was a little high and dry in that department. No witch who wasn't invested in the outcome whole heartedly would every willingly go against Klaus. 

Rebekah while not guarded was in a room where no vampire could enter and the only human left in the know now was her mom she really didn't want to put her on Klaus's radar. 

Kol got Damon out of the deal meaning he wasn't very likely to help her rescue everyone and everyone else was either dead or Klaus.

She knew something like this was a marathon not a sprint but she thought that after three whole weeks she'd be at least a little closer to a plan if not actually doing anything. While Klaus's punishments had seemed sort of random at the time the more she looked into it the more certain she became he put everyone where they were so that no one but him could ever let them out again. 

Every time she thought she'd solved a problem she'd find herself facing three more. She wanted to get someone else's opinion on this but had no one left to turn to. It was beginning to look hopeless, but she knew from experience that if she kept at it there was nothing she couldn't do. Even against a thousand year old un-killable psycho with an army of witches and hybrids behind him while she stood all alone on her side of the invisible line. She could do this damn it! She just need to figure out where to start.

Klaus watched as Caroline once more attacked her wall with post-its and highlighters. He'd known what she would do once she was free and it was just as entertaining as he'd imagined. It was why he'd always made sure to explain everything where she could hear it, he needed to give her a place to start after all. He wondered not for the first time where she would try to begin once she was ready. 

The obvious move would be to go for one of his siblings but he'd cut her off from that without help. Question was would she risk it? She had to know that if he ever "discovered" what she was up to any help she found would be killed. So now all that was left to do was sit back, wait, and watch to see just how determined she could be. Oh she was magnificent, he couldn't wait until the fun really began.


End file.
